warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryefeather
Ryefeather is a gray she-cat. Information Affiliations Current: WindClan Age Age: approx. 17 moons (1.42 years) Names Kit: Ryekit Apprentice: Ryepaw Warrior: Ryefeather Family Mother: 'Smokefur '''Father: 'Ashpelt 'Brother: 'Hawkfur Book Appearances '''Living: A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: ''A Forgotten Land :Ryepaw is seen at a Gathering with her brother Hawkpaw and it's noted their parents are Smokefur and Ashpelt. :When the questing ThunderClan cats are on WindClan, Ryepaw is part of the patrol that confronts them. Ryepaw glares at the ThunderClan cats behind her mentor, Oatclaw. When Foxstar snaps he is leader now, Ryepaw fearfully hides behind Oatclaw and eyes the ThunderClan leader. When the WindClan patrol reacts to the news that Rockfall is deputy, Ryepaw looks to Oatclaw and asks what they are talking about. Her mentor turns to his apprentice and asks if she never heard the stories. Ryepaw shakes her head so Oatclaw requests for her to remind him when they return to camp. When the questing ThunderClan cats return, Ryepaw is again part of the patrol that meets them. The Hidden Enemy Featherstar announces during a Gathering that she and Hawkpaw are now warriors with the names Ryefeather and Hawkfur and the Clans cheer their new names. The Dark Secret : Trivia Interesting Facts *She has RiverClan blood because her great-great-grandfather, Beechfur, is a RiverClan cat.Revealed on Kate's blog *Ryefeather is a distant descendant of Windstar, because her great-great-grandmother/great-great-great-great-grandmother, Mistmouse, is a descendant of her.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Ryefeather.kit.png|Kit Version Ryefeather.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version Ryefeather.warrior.png|Warrior Version Kin Members '''Mother:' :Smokefur: Father: :Ashpelt: Brother: :Hawkfur: Grandmothers: :Furzepelt: :Heathertail: Grandfather: :Breezepelt:Revealed on Kate's blog :Hootwhisker:Revealed by the author Great-Grandmothers: ' :Swallowtail: :Nightcloud:Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Whitetail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook '''Great-Grandfathers: ' :Leaftail: :Crowfeather:Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Onestar: 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Gorsetail: :Ashfoot: :Wrenflight: 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Beechfur: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page '''Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Palebird: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight: :Mistmouse: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Hareflight: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: Uncle: ' :Tigerstripe: :Brownleaf: :Thistlefur: '''Aunt: ' :Flowerblossom: :Roseheart: :Brindlepelt: 'Great-Aunt: ' :Daisyheart: '''Great-Half-Aunt: :Hollyleaf: Great-Half-Uncles: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: Great-Great-Aunts: ''' :Ashfoot: :Morningflower: '''Great-Great-Uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Heathertail: :Wrenflight: :Rabbitkit: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Bristlekit: :Pigeonpaw: :Flykit: :Onestar: Half-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Tallstar: Half-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Finchkit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Deadfoot: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Sorrelpaw: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Tallstar: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Finchkit: Cousins: ''' :Swiftpaw: :Rustpaw: :Featherstar: :Oatclaw: :Larkwing: :Ferntail:Revealed on Kate'sBlog :Snowfall: :Mudpelt: :Swiftpaw: :Rustpaw: :Ravenpaw: :Mothpaw: :Molepaw: :Cloudpaw: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Ashfoot: :Gorsepaw: :Unnamed kits: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Breezepelt: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Smokefur: :Brindlepelt: :Hawkfur: :Graykit: :Beetlekit: :Mousekit: :Fernsong: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: '''Niece: :Mousekit: Nephews: :Graykit: :Beetlekit: Distant Ancestors: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Dust Muzzle: :Morning Whisker: :Emberkit: :Honey Pelt: :Bubbling Stream: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision) :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene], page 2 :Unnamed she-cat: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree Quotes "There was Hawkpaw, Smokefur and Ashpelt’s kit, along with his sister, Ryepaw." –Narrator on Hawkpaw (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 2) '''Featherstar: '"We have two new warriors—Hawkfur and Ryefeather." 'Everyone: '"Hawkfur! Ryefeather!" –Featherstar announcing Hawkfur at a Gathering (''The Hidden Enemy, ''chapter 5) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Females Category:WindClan Cat Category:Minor Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:Warriors Category:The Dark Secret Characters